My Story Begins Ch 12
Chapter 12 “A frost giant,” Megan yelled to us, “if it touches you, it can freeze you to death in seconds!” “I didn’t know frost giants existed in Greece,” I called back. “They lived farther north; most heroes never went up that far so they never appear in those stories,” she said as she rolled out of the way of another strike. “Lets see if this does anything,” Karena said as she flipped the switch on her whip and electricity began to spark. She ran forward and let out a few strikes at the giants legs hoping to at least cause some damage, but it only seemed to annoy the beast. I couldn’t figure out how something made of ice could be so hard. I ran up behind Karena and smashed my hammer into the base of its leg, but even with the strength of my hammer, it bounced off leaving just a small crack in the leg. I doubt the thing even noticed it had happened and just looked at me before lifting his leg and bringing it down to where I was standing. “We need to regroup,” Megan said from behind us, which we did as Karena made a few flips backward and I just ran in between the giants legs trying to hit him again to no effect. This wasn’t the best plan however because as soon as we got back together ready to defend ourselves, the giant let out a huge breath of air that was combined with snow and large chunks of ice. The cold wind brought Megan and Karena to their knees as they grabbed their arms trying to stay warm. For some reason the cold wind seemed to be blowing around me and I didn’t know why until I looked at my hammer. The etching that Hephaestus had marked my hammer with was glowing a bright red and I could feel the metal heat up in my hand; that guy thought of everything. I stepped in front of the two girls on the ground and began to bat the large chunks of ice away trying to protect them. What I didn’t know was that the more I swung my hammer around, the more heat I was generating causing the air around us to heat up. Before long Megan and Karena were ready to fight and I was still batting away at the chunks of ice sending one right back as it smashed into his head. It landed hard on its left leg before regaining his balance and taking a step forward. As he stepped toward us, I noticed that the hit I got in that I thought did nothing earlier had begun to grow and crack up the giant’s leg. When I turned to see if Megan and Karena were ready to fight, they were already on their feet and waiting for someone to come up with a plan. “Guys, look at his left leg; that is his weak spot. If you can keep him busy I might be able to stop it,” I explained as the two girls saw the crack and we were all on the same page. Karena once again ran up and started taking swings at the giant’s legs and hands when it reached down to grab her. Megan was following me at the time as I ran forward ready for another swing, but his hand came down and I was forced to defend myself. I raised my hammer to intercept the glow and the heat was able to at least hold back the bitter cold of his hand. Megan ran past and drove one of her swords into the expanding crack and lodged it in. He screamed in pain as he started stumbling around and I was free of his hand. The only problem was that I didn’t have a clear shot at anything anymore because he was walking around wildly screaming in pain as freezing wind and chucks of ice fell from his mouth. “Is there any way to keep him still?” I called to my teammates. “I have an idea,” Karena cold as she twisted the handle of her whip again and not only did the electricity stop, but the whip began to expand from a few feet to a dozen yard and it just seemed to keep going. “Grab this,” she told me as she tossed me the very end and ran toward the giant. She began to swerve around trees and passed the giant a few times dodging ice chucks and the wind. She started circling around and I knew what she was doing, she was tying his legs together. “Pass it to me,” Megan called motioning for the whip and I did just that. She plunged her sword into the ground and wrapped the end around it. “Go now or we may miss our chance,” she told me as she began to pull on the rope causing it to tighten. Karena twisted the handle back and the whip began to retract causing the length of the whip to wrap around the giant’s legs making him unable to move. I ran up and saw Megan’s sword still inside the crack and I was going to make that my target. His hand came down to stop me, but I rolled forward and ran right up to his leg smashing my hammer against the handle of Megan’s sword forcing it to sink in like an ice pick. The crack went all the way up his body and he started to fall apart with icicles falling all around me. I thought I was done for until they all started turning to dust and it looked like it was snowing, except this snow wasn’t so cold you would die. Megan was watching the dust fall and I could tell she enjoyed the sight. Chapter 13: A Web of Shadows [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins